Barreiras
by Carol Maphoter
Summary: Ás vezes, as únicas barreiras que separam duas pessoas são apenas imaginárias. DG. 1 lugar no oitavo Challenge 3V.


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem aqui é meu. Todos pertencem a J.K. Rowling, e Waarner e ao bando de associados deles...

**N/A: **Bem, essa fic foi escrita á mt tempo, para o 8° challenge Dg do 3V. E eu ganhei! Urrulllllll!

Não me matem por não ter escrito o epílogo ate agora, eu estou lotada de provas, trabalhos, bloqueios e etc... Mas vai sair, tenham certeza disso.

**Barreiras**

A ruiva entrou na pequena sala, cantarolando a melodia de sua música favorita. Olhou para os lados, e pela falta de luz na sala por causa das persianas abaixadas, constatou que seu colega mau-humorado e fotofóbico já havia chegado.

- Bom Dia! – falou animada, colocando um copo de café em sua mesa e outro na mesa dele, depois seguindo para subir as persianas da janela.

O homem soltou um som que mais parecia um grunhido antes de pegar o copo.

- Malfoy, já reparou que você nunca responde aos meus "bom dia" ? – ela disse, enquanto se sentava na própria mesa.

- Deve ser por que os meus dias nunca são bons aqui. – respondeu o loiro, se debruçando por cima da divisa de aglomerado – Mas obrigado pelo café.

- Somos colegas de trabalho. Devíamos agir como tais.

- Não somos nem de perto colegas, Weasley. Somos apenas duas pessoas pagando todos os pecados possíveis dentro deste inferno chamado de sala, com esse lixo chamado papelada burocrática. – ele falava calmamente fazendo um gesto para que ela olhasse em volta. – Os meus pecados eu sei quais foram, agora os seus... – completou maliciosamente.

Gina apenas rolou os olhos em reposta e começou a mexer em alguns pergaminhos.

O escritório era tão pequeno que mal dava para as duas mesas, fazendo com que elas ficassem coladas uma à outra, só separadas por uma divisória. Os dois trabalhavam, ou melhor, se aturavam ali havia mais de um ano. E podia-se ver a gritante diferença entre ambos.

A mesa de Gina tinha fotos de toda a família, pergaminhos e envelopes espalhados. Já a de Draco era a própria organização. Uma pilha de pergaminhos milimetricamente arrumada, um suporte com algumas penas e um tinteiro.

- Sabe, ontem eu fui a Hogsmeade... – ela começou a falar, mas foi logo interrompida por Draco.

- Ginevra, você já reparou nas enormes pilhas de documentos na sua mesa e na minha? Eu tenho uma novidade pra você: elas não fazem parte da decoração! É trabalho. Pra HOJE. Portanto, podíamos pular a parte em que você me conta a sua vida e partir logo para a parte em que terminamos isso. Por que, definitivamente, eu não vou ficar, de novo, depois do expediente te ajudando a fazer o SEU trabalho.

- Você sempre diz isso... – murmurou.

- Que? – ele perguntou, debruçando por cima da divisória novamente.

- Nada, eu só ia dizer que ontem vi você e aquele seu amigo, qual é mesmo o nome... Um moreno, musculoso, costas largas... – suspirou.

- Zabini e eu não somos amigos. Apenas... Conhecidos de Hogwarts.

- Ahh sim, entendi, apenas conhecidos. Devia ser por isso que vocês conversavam e bebiam tão animados. – comentou cínica. – De qualquer jeito, ele é tão... forte! – Gina soltou um suspiro novamente.

- Isso acontece quando não se tem que trabalhar dez horas por dia em um cubículo. Não faz outra coisa a não ser "malhar"...

- Oh, pobre menino rico que tem que trabalhar para se sustentar! – ela dramatizou, olhando para cima e balançando as mãos.

- Pelo menos eu sei o que é bom para sentir falta. Deve ser fácil para você que sempre viveu na miséria.

- Baixando o nível de novo, Malfoy? Será que vamos ter que voltar novamente para o "Doninha Saltitante" ?

- As damas primeiro, "Weasley Fuinha".

E com isso, o silêncio reinou por quase uma hora. Mas como sempre acontecia, Gina começou a ficar inquieta e cansada de ouvir apenas o barulho das penas dos dois riscando os pergaminhos.

- Hey, você vai ao Baile do Ministério amanhã à noite? – perguntou, tentando puxar assunto.

- Não sei. – Draco respondeu seco.

- Ah, você tem que ir! Ele só acontece uma vez por ano, para celebrar o fim da guerra e a derrota de Voldemort!

- É, talvez eu vá para beber um pouco do champanhe que o ministério compra com o MEU dinheiro...

- É serio, você não devia pensar desse jeito. Tente imaginar que o Ministério usou o seu espólio confiscado em orfanatos!

Draco empurrou a cadeira de rodinhas para trás, a fim de olhar para Gina. Então, subitamente, desviou o olhar para janela e apontou:

- Olha! – ele exclamou

- O que? – Gina levantou imediatamente da cadeira, olhando para onde Draco tinha apontado.

- As vacas. Voando. – respondeu sorrindo cinicamente.

- Ah. Ah. Ah. Que engraçado. – ela disse calmamente e depois completou. – Você devia trabalhar com os gêmeos de tão engraçado que é.

- Depende. Eles pagam melhor que essa espelunca?

- Merlin! Malfoy, você está tão desesperado atrás de dinheiro assim? Já estou até vendo você qualquer dia desses, fazendo strip-tease em algum bar barato em Londres...

- Weasley, estou rolando de rir internamente com o que disse. Por que VOCÊ não vai trabalhar com seus irmãos? Eles não pagam tanto quanto aqui?

- Não, pagar ele até que pagam bem. O problema é que não é muito seguro o trabalho com aqueles dois...

- Por que? Por acaso eles enriquecem Urânio? – Draco empurrou a cadeira para trás a fim de vê-la responder.

- Sei lá, mas pelo barulho das explosões do laboratório deve ser algo bem parecido...

- Então se você aparecer por aqui com o cabelo verde fluorescente nós já sabemos o porquê. – falou sorrindo convencido.

- Wow! O bom-humor retornou à nossa repartição, não é? Será que agora podemos voltar a nos tratar por "Draco" e "Gina", como pessoas civilizadas?

- Yeah, como pessoas civilizadas... – murmurou ele empurrando a cadeira de volta na sua parte da mesa.

- Hey, Draco, assim, por acaso, você não sabe se aquele seu amigo Zabini vai ao baile amanhã? - Gina se levantou da cadeira e debruçou-se sobre a divisória, perguntando para Draco.

Sem tirar os olhos do papel à sua frente, Draco respirou fundo, aborrecido. Então, virando-se lentamente para encará-la, respondeu:

- Eu já mencionei que ele não é meu amigo? De qualquer jeito, ele deve ir, já que é um desocupado na vida. – rolando os olhos acrescentou – Agora eu posso voltar ao trabalho ou você vai querer continuar fofocando sobre a vida alheia?

- Não, era só isso mesmo. – ela disse sorrindo, antes de se sentar novamente.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas Gina logo começou a murmurar a melodia de uma musica das Esquisitonas, fazendo Draco bufar alto. Pouco tempo depois ele se levantou e andou até a porta, com alguns papéis na mão. Ela o seguiu com um olhar indagativo.

- Vai passear? – Gina perguntou.

- Não sou você. Vou entregar alguns pergaminhos e tentar tirar essa musica maldita que você esta cantando da minha cabeça. – resmungou e então abriu a porta. Nesse momento, um aviãozinho de memorandos entra na sala, batendo no lado esquerdo de Draco. Ele lança um olhar de nojo para o pedaço de papel antes de esmagá-lo e lançá-lo em cheio na lixeira.

10 minutos depois...

Entrando na sala, Draco rolou os olhos ao avistar Gina escrevendo e batucando algo ritmado na mesa. Seguindo direto para a sua própria, ficou parado alguns instantes observando curioso os objetos.

- Gina, você mexeu, de novo, nas minhas coisas? – indagou, olhando para ela, com apenas uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ah? – Gina perguntou, só agora percebendo a presença dele na sala. – Ah sim! É que a minha pena quebrou e a tinta acabou então... – fez um gesto com as mãos.

- Você sabia que existe um lugar chamado "Almoxarifado" onde se vai para repor os seus materiais de escritório em vez de ficar pegando os meus? – ele resmungava enquanto se debruçava sobre a mesa de Gina recolhendo as coisas.

- É, mas eu acho que a Gladys ficaria muito mais feliz se fosse **você** quem aparecesse por lá...

- Velha tarada – murmurou, sentando-se na cadeira.

- Credo Draco, você vai ficar velho um dia sabia? – Gina disse, fingindo estar indignada.

- É claro, mas quando eu tiver 80 anos, não vou ficar dando em cima de garotinhas de 25.

- Sempre achei que os homens gostassem de mulheres maduras...

- Maduras, não pré-históricas.

- Que horror! E ela fala tão bem de você. Outro dia estávamos conversando, e ela até mencionou que você tinha um traseiro legal. Mas o meu sonho de consumo mesmo são costas largas...

Empurrando a cadeira de rodinhas para trás rápido, Draco a fitou, atônito com o que ela havia dito. Depois uma expressão de escárnio tomou conta de seu rosto, e ele finalmente disse com a velha voz arrastada:

- Que nojo. Depois disso eu nunca mais chego perto daquele dinossauro.

- Então vamos ter que dividir o tinteiro, por que eu não vou lá buscar outro. – E então, imitando o jeito dele de falar, continuou – Por que eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer e não posso ficar passeando pelos corredores por ai, não é mesmo?

Com isso, Gina estendeu a mão por cima da divisória, esperando que Draco lhe entregasse o tinteiro. Ele ainda ficou olhando para a mão dela estendida, surpreso com a ousadia, antes de entregá-lo.

E ficaram assim, revezando o tinteiro silenciosamente por cima da divisória do aglomerado. Quando Draco estendeu a mão para pegar o vidro pelo que parecia ser a décima vez, Gina o espetou com um alfinete.

- Ai! – levou o dedo espetado à boca, levantando subitamente da cadeira. – Por que você fez isso?

- Estava tudo muito calmo, silencioso demais. – Gina tentava explicar inocentemente.

- E precisa me agredir? – falou, olhando o dedo machucado.

- Para de fazer melodrama. Foi só um furo, Draco, não é como se você estivesse sangrando ate a morte.

Ele ficou a olhando, novamente com uma sobrancelha levantada. Depois, balançando a cabeça, suspirou.

- Você é completamente maluca. Agora estou começando a entender por que me colocaram nessa sala. É tortura a longo prazo. Daqui a seis meses vão me internar no St. Mungus como "caso perdido".

- Affe... – ela se limitou a dizer.

Sentando novamente e dando uma última olhada no dedo furado, estendeu novamente a mão por cima da divisória para pegar o maldito tinteiro. Gina prontamente colocou o vidro na mão dele, e começou a falar. De novo.

- Você já parou para pensar que, se não tivesse essa divisória separando as nossas mesas, já teríamos matado um ao outro?

- Ou feito outras coisas muito mais graves... – comentou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

- Coisas tipo o quê? – ela perguntou, empurrando a cadeira para trás.

- Nada, Weasley – ele desconversou e depois continuou – Volte ao trabalho.

Olhando o caro relógio de bolso, uma das únicas coisas que sobraram depois do confisco do Ministério, Draco suspirou, feliz consigo mesmo ao assinar algo no último pergaminho. Tinha conseguido terminar tudo exatamente no fim do expediente. Começou a colocar tudo no lugar, arrumando com cuidado. Era sexta-feira e ele finalmente ficaria longe daquele lugar por dois dias.

Se levantou e desamarrotou as vestes. Só por que ele havia terminado o trabalho e estava indo embora não queria dizer que andaria em desalinho. Subitamente foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela ruiva, que estava olhando para ele, ainda sentada na cadeira.

- Já vai?

- Claro. Já terminei o meu trabalho e o expediente já acabou.

- Mas eu ainda não terminei...

- Se você é vagarosa não é problema meu. – disse ele, convencido – Tenha uma boa noite de trabalho. – provocou.

- Mas você não vai me deixar aqui, sozinha, com esses papéis, no escuro, vai? – Gina choramingou, se esforçando na sua melhor expressão "por favor, não me deixa aqui".

- Não está escuro aqui, e os papéis não vão te morder. Quem sabe se você falasse menos e trabalhasse mais... – ele gesticulava, como se dando um sermão em uma criança pequena.

- Ok, ok, Malfoy. Eu deixo você ficar me perturbando de novo por uma semana com aquela história da "Formiga e da Cigarra" se você me ajudar.- ela falou sorrindo e depois dividiu grosseiramente a pilha de pergaminhos que ainda faltava e estendeu para ele a maior parte. – Por favor... – disse fazendo biquinho.

Respirando fundo, Draco tomou os papéis da mão dela e seguiu para sua mesa, com passos pesados.

- Você me deve mais essa, Weasley. – falou alto e depois, para si mesmo, murmurou – Sinceramente, não sei por que eu ainda aceito esse tipo de coisa...

- Por que, inconscientemente, você gosta de mim. – ele a ouviu dizer e ficou olhando pensativo para a divisória. Aquele pedaço de aglomerado deixava passar sons demais para o seu gosto.

Gina observava o salão atentamente, olhando todas as cabeças, procurando por uma em particular, loira.

- Ele não vai vir ... – murmurou

- Quem não vai vir? – Perguntou o homem, baixinho em seu ouvido.

Sentindo arrepios por todo o corpo, Gina se virou, um pouco assustada, para ver o elegante Draco Malfoy a observando.

- Er... Hum... Seu... Seu amigo, Blaise ! – gaguejou.

- Ah. – disse desapontado. Então, mudando de assunto, continuou – Quase que não consigo chegar aqui inteiro. Não sei quem foi o idiota que colocou um ponto de Aparatação tão longe de uma festa, mas com a tempestade que está caindo, muita gente vai chegar aqui cheio de lama. – e então soltou uma risada.

- Você se diverte com a desgraça dos outros?

- Por que não? Os outros se divertem com a minha desgraça. – ele falou, e Gina notou um certo tom de amargura em sua voz.

- Então quer dizer que você resolveu dar o ar da sua graça, não é? – brincou Gina, tentando mudar de assunto. O tópico "Situação Financeira" ironicamente havia se tornado um assunto muito delicado para se discutir com Draco. Até mesmo para ela, que era uma Weasley.

- Pois é, resolvi ver em qual tipo de champanhe vagabundo eles estão gastando os meus galeões. – desviando o olhar de Gina para a porta, Draco deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça e falou, sorrindo sarcasticamente – Seu sonho de consumo chegou. Um "pouquinho" molhado...

Ela ficou o olhando confusa, e só foi entender o que ele havia dito quando seguiu a direção dos olhos dele e avistou Blaise Zabini na entrada do salão, totalmente encharcado, usando um feitiço para secar as roupas.

Sentiu um arrepio novamente ao perceber os olhos de Draco a observando de cima a baixo, como que memorizando todo e qualquer detalhe. As bochechas ficaram quentes, indicando que havia corado. Sentindo-se desconcertada, falou rápido antes de sair apressada:

- Eu, eu tenho que ir ali falar com a Luna.

Draco ficou observando atentamente a ruiva se afastando quando um garçom passou em sua frente. Pegando uma taça de cima da bandeja, bebeu tudo de um gole só e então fez uma careta.

- Champanhe barato, como eu pensava – falou baixo, antes de pegar outra taça.

- Eu não acredito. Você e o Draco vão abrir um negócio juntos?

- Juntos não é bem a palavra. Eu só vou entrar com o dinheiro. Todo mundo sabe que não dá pra trabalhar ao lado do Malfoy. Ele é o meu amigo e às vezes, até eu o odeio. Deviam te dar um prêmio por aturá-lo. – Blaise falou, olhando diretamente para Gina.

- Bem, não é assim _tão _difícil...- ela disse, subitamente achando suas mãos muito interessantes.

- Eu sei, já entendi. – o moreno falou.

Levantando a cabeça rápido, Gina o olhou, meio assustada.

- Entendeu o quê? – perguntou rápido, quase atropelando as palavras.

- Você... Ele – disse Blaise, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça e lançando um olhar furtivo para a direção de um Draco Malfoy distraído, encostado em uma das pilastras, bebendo uma taça de champanhe.

- É tão óbvio assim? – Gina falou, sorrindo timidamente.

- Está escrito na sua testa. Só um idiota não perceberia. Quer dizer, estamos falando de Draco Malfoy, qualquer coisa é possível.- nesse momento, uma valsa começou a tocar – Vem, vamos dançar. Tem algumas coisas que você precisa saber antes de enfrentar o "Dragão". – com isso Blaise a puxou para o centro do salão, onde pessoas começavam a dançar.

Do outro lado do salão, Harry e Hermione conversavam calmamente, enquanto Rony, muito vermelho, parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque.

- Aquele é Blaise Zabini flertando com a minha irmã? E ela está flertando de volta?

- Sinceramente, Rony, se não fosse casada com você, eu mesma estaria flertando com ele... - Hermione falou, cruzando os braços.

- Você já viu o vestido dela? Quer dizer, o decote! Indecente!

- Eu não acho que tenha nada errado com o vestido dela. – comentou Harry inocentemente.

- Eles estão dançando! Isso é inaceitável! – Rony tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto, totalmente vermelho.

- Isso por que ele ainda não percebeu o jeito como o Malfoy olha para ela... – disse Harry baixinho, somente para Hermione ouvir.

Hermione pegou a mão do marido, o arrastando para o salão.

- Vamos dançar, Rony. Relaxa! Você está muito novo para ter um infarte.

Draco Malfoy estava em um canto particularmente escuro do salão, observando um certo casal dançar. Seus punhos estavam cerrados, e se ele já não tivesse largado a taça que estava segurando, a essa hora ela estaria quebrada.

"O que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui?" perguntou a si mesmo. Então novamente voltou sua atenção ao salão, onde Gina ria descontraída de alguma coisa que Blaise havia falado em seu ouvido. Respirando fundo, e vendo que não havia mais nada para ele fazer ali, virou as costas e foi caminhando em direção à porta para ir embora no mesmo instante em que a musica acabava.

Ele até pensou ter ouvido alguém o chamar quando saía, mas nem se importou em virar para trás para ver. Além de não estar com humor para falar com ninguém, dificilmente seria com ele. O salão estava uma confusão de vozes e música.

- Se eu encontrar o idiota que colocou esse ponto de aparatação tão longe eu mato... – praguejava enquanto caminhava com dificuldade sob a forte chuva. Ele tentava a todo custo não pisar nas enormes poças de lama no gramado.

- Malfoy!

Ouviu novamente alguém chamar seu nome, mas nem pensou em parar. Se antes de sair já estava de mau-humor, agora que tinha que desviar de mares de lama e totalmente encharcado é que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além de Imperdoáveis.

- Maldita tempestade, maldita lama, maldito ponto de aparatação, maldito Zabini, maldita Weasley...

- Malfoy, por acaso você fica surdo quando seus ouvidos molham?

Dessa vez ele parou de andar imediatamente, reconhecendo a voz. Virou para trás devagar e passou uma mão no rosto, a fim de tirar o cabelo molhado e tentar enxergar com toda aquela chuva.

Encontrou Gina totalmente encharcada, com os braços cruzados. O penteado estava desfeito e a maquiagem começava a borrar.

- O que você quer, Weasley? – ele teve que berrar, por causa do barulho que o vento e a chuva faziam, e mais alguns ocasionais trovões.

- Falar com você. Jogar cartas é que não é. – gritou de volta, dando mais alguns passos. – Por que você veio pra fora, afinal de contas?

- Se você não percebeu, eu estava indo embora. Agora volta pra aquela droga de salão, não quero ouvir você depois botar a culpa em mim por ter pego uma pneumonia! – Draco virou as costas de novo e voltou a caminhar, dessa vez não estava mais desviando das poças.

- Espera, Draco! – ela tentou correr, mas vestidos molhados não são roupas que dão muita agilidade.

- Mas que droga! – praguejou de novo, parando de andar e virando para trás abruptamente. – Por que você não volta para lá e me deixa em paz? Você estava conversando tão "animadinha" com o Blaise!

- Por acaso você está com ciúmes? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Er... NÃO! Eu não tenho que ficar aqui respondendo esse tipo de coisa – falou indignado e voltou a andar, pisando duro em uma poça e espalhando lama por todos os lados.

Gina continuou parada e cruzou os braços novamente, tremendo de frio. Mordendo o lábio inferior, gritou:

- Qual é o seu problema?

- Você quer saber o meu problema, Weasley? – perguntou, virando-se e não mais se importando em tirar o cabelo molhado que lhe caía nos olhos. Começou então a andar perigosamente devagar, em direção a ela. – Meu problema é você!

- Agora você transfere a culpa de tudo pra cima de mim?

- Me perturba de segunda à sexta, me faz ficar depois do expediente fazendo o que era pra ser o SEU trabalho! – Draco havia parado a poucos centímetros dela, e estava contando nos dedos. Enquanto falava, uma fumaça branca saía de sua boca, resultado do frio. - Me faz ir à uma festa onde ninguém quer a minha presença, nem mesmo eu! Me faz ficar te vendo dançar feliz e contente com ele ...

- Você é um babaca! – ela disse, começando a bater os queixos.

- E ainda me xinga! – berrou mais alto, jogando os braços pra cima. – Meu problema é que sempre parece que existe uma barreira entre a gente! Mesmo que não seja aquela droga de divisória do escritório. Há uma merda de abismo entre nós! – ele abanou uma mão no espaço vazio que havia entre eles.

- Eu não vejo nada, Malfoy. Está tudo dentro da sua porcaria de cabeça! Por que você tem que ser tão lerdo para perceber as coisas? – Gina levantou as mãos para cimas, as sacudindo.

- Perceber o quê? O que você quer?

- Eu quero você! E não vai ser nenhuma barreira imaginária que vai me impedir! – Dando dois passos e acabando com a distância que os separava, Gina ficou na ponta dos pés e segurou o rosto de Draco com as duas mãos. Ela viu uma expressão de confusão se formar em seu rosto, mas antes que ele pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, colou seus lábios nos dele.

Subitamente, não existia mais frio, chuva ou vento. Ela sentiu os braços de Draco a enlaçarem, apertando cada vez mais e mais, a medida que aprofundavam o beijo. A água escorria pelo rosto dos dois. Gina mantinha um braço em cima do pescoço dele, se apoiando, enquanto mexia em seu cabelo molhado, fazendo respingar mais água. Os dois já sentiam falta de ar, tinham que respirar, mas não tinham certeza se conseguiriam se separar para isso.

Se separando finalmente, os dois respiraram fundo em busca de ar ao mesmo tempo. Antes que Gina pudesse se dar conta, Draco colocou uma mão em sua nuca e puxou-a para um novo beijo. Seus joelhos começaram a ficar fracos e Gina se apertou mais contra ele. Ela percebeu quando Draco estava quebrando o beijo, e mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, numa tentativa frustrada de impedí-lo. Ele apenas moveu a boca para o pescoço dela, sugando-o com força.

- Draco... – ela tentou falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras morreram quando ele começou a chegar os lábios perto de sua orelha.

- Eu ainda acho que existam muitas barreiras entre nós. – ele murmurou calmamente no ouvido de Gina, puxando e olhando para uma alça do vestido dela.

- O que você sugere? – perguntou maliciosa.

- Achar a porcaria do ponto de aparatação para podermos nos livrar delas. Longe da chuva.

- Sugestão aceita. – Gina sorriu e desceu uma mão pelo braço de Draco, a fim de encontrar a dele. Entrelaçando os dedos com força, começou a andar, puxando-o. – E eu estou morrendo de frio.

- Não seja por isso. – ele murmurou, largando da mão dela e a abraçando por trás. Com uma mão livre, Draco tirou o cabelo molhado que cobria a nuca dela, e chegou mais perto de seu ouvido. – Nós temos que arranjar um jeito de arrancar aquele maldito aglomerado do escritório...

FIM


End file.
